


Twisted Mates (art post)

by radlilim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Partial Nudity, Werewolf Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlilim/pseuds/radlilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is a new Alpha and Stiles is slowly drowning in a Nemeton fueled misery. What if Peter offers a solution that Stiles takes as no one else notices. The trouble is if he is safe enough not to get caught by the Nogitsune - who is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Mates (art post)

**Author's Note:**

> Art post for the 2015 Teen Wolf Big Bang, I partnered with hellbells for her piece [Twisted Mates](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4325274). I made a main piece, a cover and section breaks.
> 
> Thanks to [hellbells](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells) for the great pair up, it was a blast.


End file.
